Garterbelt's Guidance
Garterbelt's Guidance is a Codec from Super Smash Bros X Bob Units *Stocking: Who's this? *Garterbelt: Thats Bob Unit 1 (or 2 or 3 or 4 or 5) the Main Character of the Bob Units Series, and created by Green ProDuctions. *Panty: Who's That Greeny Guy? *Garterbelt: The Creator *Briefers: I would like one *Garterbelt: He's not even Food! *Green ProDuctions: And who says i was Food? Bowser *Panty: Wow, a Big Turtle *Garterbelt: Thats Bowser, the King of Koopa's and has his Own Children *Stocking: He's Powerful! Bowser Jr *Garterbelt: Here is Bowser Jr!! *Stocking: Why is he Named that? *Panty: Maybe he is the Junior Bowser! Koopalings *Garterbelt: Here is the Koopalings! *Panty: There is no way in Hell those are Bowser's Children! *Morton: Hehehe! I'm a Wockstar! *Larry: I doody in my Pants! *Ludwig: but *Iggy (Gibberish noises) *Wendy: I Like Money! *Lemmy: why are we doing this? *Stocking: can we get them out? Captain Falcon Chef Pee Pee *Panty: Who is that Black Chef? *Garterbelt: That's Chef Pee Pee *Stocking: Does He Pee on the Toilet while cooking? *Chef Pee Pee: No i Do not! *Panty: How did you Get Here? *Chef Pee Pee: I'm in front of You! *Briefers: How are you Fighting? Can i have a Happy Meal? *Chef Pee Pee: No you cannot! Chibi Robo *Panty: A Toy Robot! *Stocking: Can we Keep It? *Garterbelt: No *Panty: why Not? *Garterbelt: Because he is a Forbiddable foe! *Stocking: Can we just take his Batteries and replace it with New ones? *Panty: Thats Not going to help Diddy kong Donkey Kong Dr. Mario *Briefers: is that Mario? *Garterbelt: How did you Know? *Stocking: From the Frollo Show, Mama Luigi *Panty: But thats a Doctor *Dr Mario: You are right. Keep your Panties on! Duck Hunt *Panty: Its a Dog! Fox/Falco Felix the Cat Frollo *Stocking: Hey master Frollo* *Frollo: Hello Stocking* *Garterbelt: How do you Know Him?* *Frollo: You Black Man! from my Show called The Frollo Show!* *Morton: I'm a Wockstar! Green ProDuctions *Stocking: Theres that Green ProDuctions Guy! *Green ProDuctions: so what! I'm just a Fighter! *Garterbelt: Now there's the Guy i'm talking about! *Green ProDuctions: Let me guess, another Nintendo Roit. *Panty: How do you Know? *Green ProDuctions: Keep your Panties on! Gumball /Darwin Duo *Stocking: Nice to See you.. GUMBALL! *Panty: and your Fish Darwin! *Stocking: How can you rip Off our evolutuion? *Richard: Hey Young ladies! *Panty: WHAT DA F!CK! *Stocking: A Talking Rabbit! *Darwin: Thats Our Father! *Gumball: and he Knows whats 9+10! *Richard: 21. Jigglypuff King Dedede *Panty: It's King dedede! *Garterbelt: How do you know him? *Stocking: He was Being a Perv to Us! *Escargoon: No he wasn't! *Panty: Shut up Escargoon! *Escargoon: You Shut up! Kirby *Garterbelt: Mmmmmm. I am Hungry! *Stocking: Who is that? *Panty: I wanna eat him! *Garterbelt: oh, thats Kirby! *Stocking: what Can he Do? *Tiff: He can Swallow Stuff and turn to that Ability! *Meta Knight: Be careful! *Tuff: He can swallow You! *Stocking: Will he turn to other Colors? *Tiff: Depends! Kneesocks/Scanty *Kneesocks: Its the 2 Anarchy Sisters! get em! *Stocking: You get Out of this Game! *Morton: I'm a Wockstar! *Scanty: uh, Who's That? *Panty: That was Morton *Green ProDuctions: There is No way in hell the Demon Sisters are in the Game! *Scanty: Move along fatty *Mama Luigi: Thats mama Luigi to you Mario! Link Little Mac Luigi Mario *Stocking: Its Mario! I'm in love! *Panty: No, I Love him more than You! *Garterbelt: Quit Yappin! He's just a Plumber! *Stocking: But He's Handsome! *Rosalina :/ *Luma: Mario's been Married! *Stocking: Shut up Pillow! *Bowser: No, he did got married! Marth/Lucina Mega Man Meta Knight *Stocking: Greetings Meta Knight *Meta Knight: Greetings Stocking. Have you trained for the Biggest fight yet? *Stocking: Hmmmmm... *Meta Knight: I'm Pretty Sure you Did! *Stocking: yes. I have, with Garterbelt *Garterbelt: hey Meta Knight! *Meta Knight: Hello Garterbelt, I am Stocking's Sensei Mr Game and Watch Ness Pac-Man Postman Pat *Panty: Mr Mailman!